


Mrs. Santa

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Byleth has a special gift for Claude this coming holiday
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Mrs. Santa

"Really sorry, honey," Claude said apologetically over the phone. "I can't come home early today... Something went wrong on the project we were working on..."

"Claude, it's already the holidays." Byleth replied crossly at the other end of the call. "You said it'll only take half a day so I agreed to let you go to work."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know the situation was this bad..."

"It's our first holiday since you quit your previous damn job."

"Yes, I know... I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise."

Byleth was quiet for a moment before ending the call without another word. Claude sighed tiredly, knowing that his lovely wife, his sweet and beautiful wife, is really upset with this situation.

She was looking forward to this holiday after all. This is the first time Claude is celebrating this holiday with her personally, after quitting his previous job that kept sending him somewhere else every six months. He only get a few times of the year with her back then.

It was straining his relationship with his wife and now that he finally got a chance to make up for the years they were living apart...

"Stupid codes..." Claude grunted as he furiously looked through everything. "Why didn't they explode and made this problem during the testing stage instead of the launch..."

He worked there on his own, typing and scrolling through everything furiously. He glowered at one of the coders that came over to him to invite him for dinner.

He continued his work, ignoring the rumbling of his hungry stomach, finishing his work within three hours. He quickly packed up his things, glancing at his watch, and left his office.

He still have a few more hours before midnight. He's hoping that Byleth stayed up to wait for him, despite of the odds.

Guess he'll have to make breakfast for her tomorrow and maybe go on a romantic date.

When he got home, he's surprised to see that the lights in the living room are still on, with the faint sound of a tv show playing.

He loosened his clothes as he removed his shoes and slipped into his slippers, walking carefully to the living room.

He looked around, looking for his wife.

Where could she be? In the bathroom?

He moved around the sofa to reach for the remote on the table but froze when he noticed quite the scandalous amount of legs in his peripheral vision.

Claude turned his head towards the sofa next to him and his jaw nearly dropped at the sight.

Byleth lay there, snoozing, in the most skimpiest santa lingerie he had ever laid eyes upon.

It didn't even bother covering up to her butt, and it seem like its chest cup is one size too small.

He could literally see her breasts spilling out of them.

Claude gulped nervously, looking around the room.

Well... They're married so it's okay to see her like this. It's not like their first time or anything...

Byleth shifted, laying on her back and Claude almost stopped breathing.

Is this why she was looking forward to this day? Because she wanted to dress up like this for the occasion?

Forgetting the remote, he sat down on the tiny space the sofa can offer to him and watched his wife sleep.

"I really shouldn't have gone to work..." He grumbled, his eyes wandering all over her.

Maybe he would have been treated to a whole day of Byleth wearing that...

Byleth then opened her eyes blearily, noticing that there's something against her leg that's preventing her from shifting again.

"Oh...you're home." She said as she sat up, giving Claude a good full view of everything up close. "Have you eaten dinner?"

Claude smiled tightly at her, placing a hand on her thigh and caressing it gently, leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"No, not yet. But I'm not really hungry."

"Skipping meals isn't good, Claude."

"Eh, it's fine... It's only one evening. I have other things I want to do..." He squeezed her thigh lightly, before running his hand down next to the flimsy garter of her underwear.

Byleth shook her head at that. "I'll go heat up your dinner."

She moved around him and Claude watched her walk away, admiring that ass that is peeking out of the lingerie.

He's hungry, yes.

But a different kind of hunger.

He followed her to the dining room where she's putting a little bit of everything that she had cooked for him onto a plate.

Claude then playfully slapped her ass, before kneading them, standing close to her.

"I want to eat something else." He whispered.

"Claude, you probably haven't eaten anything in your office. You should eat properly."

"It's fine." He chuckled as he slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Let me make it up to you, Mrs. Riegan."

He pressed his slightly tight bulge onto her ass, leaving butterfly kisses on her neck.

Byleth sighed, putting down the plate of food, and turned around to look at him.

"You won't last a round on empty stomach. Plus, you're tired, aren't you?"

He pulled her closer to him, smiling mischievously. "Oh, you'd think that's the case but being greeted with the sight of my wife wearing one of the most risqué lingerie I've ever seen after a long day of work..." He leaned in, nibbling on her earlobe. "I bet I can make you climax more than twice."

Byleth snorted. "Yeah, right. As if."

Claude's smile widened at that. "You know... You're absolutely adorable when you try to look tough even when you're turned on already."

"It is an enticing proposition." she agreed, touching his face with a forefinger and lightly traced his jawline. "However, you haven't earned the rights to this gift for you've been naughty."

"I haven't even done anything yet."

"Claude, oh, Claude." Byleth laughed. "If you were home much earlier, then this Santa would have given you a special gift. But you weren't so all you get is coal."

Claude frowned at her.

Coal?

"What? You bought those coal candies?"

"Yep."

"I'm not a child. I don't even like those."

Byleth smirked at him, kissing his chin. "It's the spirit of the holidays, dear. You've been naughty so you only get coal candies."

"What do I have to do to get back on the nice list?"

"First, you have to eat dinner. Then wash up."

"Then?"

"Then rest properly for the night."

Claude took a deep breath at that.

Boy, Byleth sure is laying the rules down heavily.

"Fine... I'll do as you say but on two conditions."

"I don't think you're in a position to haggle."

"Aw come on. Hear me out."

She crossed her arms across her chest and Claude resisted the urge to bury his face in all that softness of her bosoms.

"I'll only listen to one condition. You better make it count."

Claude pursed his lips thoughtfully, sliding his hands down to her ass and drumming his fingers on her buttcheeks.

"After dinner... Come join me in the shower?"

She raised an eyebrow at that. She was expecting he'd use that chance to get his gift.

"Fine. But I won't enter the shower space. I'll just watch you from a distance, maybe I'll sit on the toilet bowl with the cover down. Now let me finish up reheating your food."

Claude pouted at her as he let her go to microwave his food, sitting down on the nearest chair and not taking his eyes off her. She set the plate down in front of him afterwards, pouring him a glass of water while she poured a glass of white wine for herself.

"Hey, honeybee?" Claude said as he's halfway through his food.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to dress up as a bunny next time?" He grinned at her. "I think that would be nice..."

Byleth only gave him a cold stare. "I think I'm done doing dress ups for you."

"Aw come on. You haven't even dressed up as a teacher for me."

"Claude, we've talked about your...fixation of a relationship between a teacher and student."

He popped a potato cube into his mouth, using the fork to point at her. "If you don't want to dress up as the teacher, I could do that. You'd be the student instead."

"Claude..."

"Hey, I know you're bored with our normal lovemaking." He told her bluntly. "Or those random bursts of energy that results into quickies."

Byleth downed the rest of her wine, pouring another for herself and ignoring his comment.

He's not wrong. Their sex life has been quite monotonous after their marriage three years ago, since Claude's previous work keeps getting in the way.

Way back when they were still dating, they used to have at least two or three dates that always end up with both of them naked in his or her apartment.

They both want to feel the next level of that lovely flame, and not treat it as another kind of stress relief or a past time when they're both bored with the show they're watching at home. The last time they were literally all over one another was during their honeymoon.

Claude winked at her playfully as he finished up his dinner. "Roleplay sex sounds fun, honeybee."

"I'll think about it."

"I'll do the dishes tomorrow." He told her quickly. "Let's go in the shower already."

"Claude you know I hate leaving the sink with dirty dishes overnight."

"Yes, I know. Think of it as one of my atonement for not coming home early."

He got up, moved around the table and slipped an arm around her knees to heft her up bridal style.

"Shower time." He chuckled as he marched into the master's bedroom, opening the door with difficulty and went into the bathroom.

He set her down and proceeded to take off his clothes without preamble. Byleth only stared at him as he pulled down his pants and his semi erect dick sprung out of his boxers as if in greeting.

He grinned when he noticed her eyes were fixed on his crotch, and he placed his hands on his waist as he stood magnificently in front of her.

For someone stuck behind a desk all day, he sure have a nice, well toned body.

"Liking what you see, Santa?" He teased her. Byleth tore her eyes away from his crotch and looked at his face with a scowl.

"Get inside the shower already. I want to sleep."

"Here I thought you love seeing me wet under running water."

Byleth rolled her eyes, ushering him into the shower, closing the frameless shower door after him. She then turned around to put the toilet bowl lid down and sat down on it, watching her husband turn on the shower.

Claude shivered at the first few seconds the water hit him, annoyed by the heater not doing its work on those first seconds. As soon as the water gradually warmed up, he stood under it to fully drench him, his hair now sticking to his nape and forehead.

Byleth tried hard not to sigh in a lovestruck manner, as she knew he's moving like some sort of shower model inside the shower purposely.

His calculated angle of shampooing and rinsing, and even using the body soap to clean every inch of his body, were his tactics of seducing her. And she swears he glanced at her as he was cleaning his nether regions, winking at her as he rubbed himself clean down there.

She has to admit though, he does look good under running water, especially when he lifts his face to wash off the dirt and oil from it using a facial wash.

It's a pretty darn effective seductive tactic.

Byleth yawned as Claude finally opened the sliding door, not noticing that the water is still on. She stood up, ready to hand him his towel, but he decided to carefully pull her into the shower with him.

He hugged her tightly, latching his hot mouth against her nape, while one hand slipped into her underwear and found her clit. With his free hand, he cupped her breast, squeezing it gently, rubbing the pad of his finger over her nipple.

That smooth action from him jolted Byleth awake, as she involuntarily squirmed against him, closing her thighs tightly so he can't slide his hand further.

"Claude!"

He let go of her nape with a noisy suck. "What?"

"You promised me that you'd rest for the night."

"I will. After this." He nudged his dick against her soft butt.

"Claude, we have all the time tomorrow..."

"But you wouldn't be in this lingerie." He pointed out, pulling his hands away from her and turned her around to face him. "And you won't agree to a roleplay on a different day. I'd rather not sleep or rest if that means I get to fuck Mrs. Santa Riegan."

Byleth sighed, shaking her head.

She should have changed clothes already after their call conversation. But a part of her had hoped he'd come home early...

She had other plans of how she'd ride him senseless while wearing that lingerie, all involving with his hands tied and his eyes blindfolded.

Maybe she could set that aside for one of his...wilder, roleplay ideas.

He seem to be really into the teacher and student thing, so maybe she'll humor him on that in the future.

She slipped her arms around his shoulders, pressing herself against him.

"You're forgetting that you're on the naughty list, Claude."

He grinned, placing his hands on her hips. "And I intend to clear my name. How do I do that?"

"First, how about you turn off the shower? You're going to drive our water and electricity bill up." 

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

Byleth tiptoed, pressing a kiss onto his lips, which he eagerly took and greedily kissed her. Hearing a complaining grunt from her, he pulled away questioningly.

"This is why you're on the naughty list." she told him, squishing his face.

"I thought I was on the naughty list because I came home late?"

"That, and many others. You have a long way of clearing your name, Mister Riegan."

"Then please enlighten me of how I can clear it."

Byleth hummed, tracing his jaw with her finger, while with her other hand she pressed against his pecs. He cleared his throat, when she pinched his nipple.

Pulling him into another kiss, Byleth slid one hand down his back and squeezed his taut ass, slowly turning the two of them around until she ended up under the warm running water.

She pulled away from his lips, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, and continued all the way down to his torso. Claude shuddered when she licked his nipple, watching her get wet with the shower, the lingerie sticking to her body and accentuating everything he loves about her physically.

He let out a groan when Byleth crouched down, kissing his pelvic area, her hands resting comfortably on his ass.

"By..." He breathed when she kissed around his crotch area, though avoiding direct contact with his dick.

"Yes?"

"This is torture..." He gulped.

"That's what naughty boys on the list gets, sweetheart."

Taking his length into one hand, she pressed kisses onto it, watching his reaction. Claude closed his eyes when she started licking, afraid his knees will give out under him.

He moaned loudly once Byleth took him into her mouth without warning and started sucking him, one hand squeezing his ass while the other fondled his balls.

She sucked him in a steady pace, looking up at him while doing so and enjoying his expressions, feeling him harden even further inside her mouth.

When she let go of him, his dick twitched as it stands at the ready. Claude let out a breath as Byleth stood up, her lingerie and hair now totally wet from the shower.

Smirking at him, Byleth stood close to him, putting him inbetween her thighs and rubbed against him slowly. Claude groaned as she's pressed against him, his hands itching to grope her but he knew better than to act on his own.

"It's okay, Claude." She chuckled, kissing his chin. "I'm not forbidding you from touching me."

Claude didn't waste any time and grabbed her ass, grinding against her roughly as he kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth.

Tapping him gently on the shoulder to let her breathe, Byleth took deep breaths to regain her composure and control over their situation.

One more minute and Claude would have dominated the situation.

"Byleth..." He said with a guttural groan, squeezing her ass and nibbling down on her lower lip.

"Naughty, naughty..." she chuckled as she moved away from him, slipping off her underwear and teasingly dangled it in front of him before unsuccessfully throwing it over the small space above the glass door. It went plop onto the wet floor and both of them snorted at that.

"Real sexy move." Claude noted, his eyes locked onto her breasts, straining against the flimsy cloth.

"Yeah, well, that would have been much sexier if you were home earlier..." She told him as she turned around and offered him a great view of inbetween her thighs.

Taking his cue, Claude grabbed her hips and positioned himself at her dripping entrace, the shower's warm water hitting their bodies adding to their stimulation.

He snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself in her warmth in one go and the two of them groaned in satisfaction.

Byleth tiptoed a little carefully to lift her ass up and have him deeper in her, squeezing him as he grinded against her. Her hands curled up into fists against the wall as she closed her eyes and concentrated on his dick.

"Take your hands off me." She ordered, confusing her husband. He did as he was told though, and Byleth started to move her hips against him.

Claude cursed under his breath as he watched her work herself on him in this position, her ass bouncing against him. Unable to resist, he grabbed her ass and fondled them, loving the way she squeezed him, her thigh twitching at the added stimuli.

He stood there as she continued to gyrate against him in a steady manner, and a playful thought occured to him.

He spread her ass open, found her hole and rubbed it with his thumb, making sure that the shower's water is lubricating it properly.

Byleth looked at him over her shoulders, stopping her movment, surprised at his sudden action. 

"Claude!"

"What?" He replied innocently as he continued to rub over her hole.

"Stop that."

"You say that but you're squeezing me real hard right now."

"Claude, I swear–"

"That reminds me...we've never done anal. Want to try?"

"You're on the naughty list, Claude. You don't get to choose what we do."

He shrugged at that, as he started moving his hips. "Well, you did say that I'm free to touch you so..."

Byleth rolled her eyes back when he inserted his thumb into her ass, gasping and shuddering against him.

Claude had to take a deep breath to prevent himself from coming.

She had tightened up so good...

Letting out a victorious chuckle, Claude started to speed up his pace, alternating the ins and out of his thumb and his length inside her.

Byleth shivered, her legs starting to feel weak against him. She wanted to tell him off to regain control but all that's coming out of her mouth were lewd moans of pleasure.

Pulling her away from her wall support, Claude gently lead her to the glass door, pressing her against its coldness.

His groan against her ear would have been enough for Byleth to climax.

"You know, I think we should change the bathroom mirror." He whispered, pressing onto her further. "A full body mirror across this shower. It would be nice, wouldn't it?"

He pulled his thumb out of her ass, reached over for the soap and cleaned his hand, thrusting his hips slowly. When he's done with that, he leaned over to her, one hand snaking down between her thighs and found her clit while the other grabbed her breast.

"For someone punishing those in the naughty list, you're pretty naughty yourself." He told her as he took her earlobe into his mouth, biting it gently as he played with her clit.

"Claude..." Byleth almost mewled as he picked up the pace again, ramming himself deeper.

Damn it. They really need a mirror installed in that bathroom.

"Look at me." He demanded and Byleth turned her head to look at him. He captured her lips as his thrusts became rougher and his finger on her clit stimulating her further.

Byleth closed her eyes and almost screamed in pleasure when she came, twitching and shuddering as Claude continues his pace, loving the way how she's still coming.

He let out a rough chuckle as he held her hips in place.

"You came a lot." He noted as he pulled out of her slowly, leaving only the tip inside before ramming himself in to the hilt again. Byleth let out a gasp at that, quivering at the sensation it added to her now super sensitive body.

Claude reached around her and pinched her nipples through the sheer fabric.

"Naughtiest Santa." He snickered when Byleth squeezed him at that action. "Though, I wouldn't mind being in the naughty list after this..."

He thrusted into her in an agonizingly teasing way, waiting for her to recover her strength after such a strong climax from earlier.

He stopped though, when Byleth hung her head down and taking deep, slow breaths.

"Everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes...just...tired..."

Frowning, he pulled out of her entirely and turned her around.

She looks sleepy.

"Hey, no sleeping." He told her crossly, pinching her nose. "I'm not done yet."

"Not my fault if you didn't climaxed with me." She murmured, sliding her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

"Aw come on..."

"Maybe we can continue tomorrow."

"If I carry you and do all the moving, you're fine with that?"

She hummed sleepily. "Maybe...but I really want to sleep in the bed now."

Claude turned her around, pressing her against the wall. He leaned down slightly to hook both of her legs up in his arms and slid inside her warmth again.

She let out a purr at that.

"Claude..."

"I'll be quick."

"You don't want to do this in bed?"

"If we go to bed, I'm sure you're going to sleep instead of having sex with me."

Byleth smiled at that. "I'm that obvious?"

"Honeybee, you did it many times recently."

She laughed, snaking her hands through his wet hair and loving their soft texture.

"You're not going to pull out again, are you?"

"You want a player three in our life?" Claude asked, shocked. "I thought you said we wait till next year."

She sighed. "If only you were home much earlier...that would have been my surprise gift to you."

Claude stared at her before he crushed his lips against hers, thrusting roughly without warning.

Byleth panted against his mouth as he pounded hard against her, having no choice but to accept every deep thrusts for she's in his mercy.

The thought of riding him earlier crossed her mind, and surprising him with grinding against him as he climaxes was enough for Byleth to close her eyes in pleasure once again, squeezing him as she wants him to fill her up with his cum.

"Coming." Claude grunted as his thrusts became shorter and urgent. Two or three thrusts later, his hot seeds came spilling out inside her, making Byleth squeal in pleasure, as she tried to grind her hips against him to have it deeper in her.

He grinded against her, rotating his hips gently to make sure that every drop of his cum fills her properly.

The two of them panted, as they unwinded from that intense lovemaking.

He pulled out of her, looking inbetween her legs where his cum have overflowed out of her.

Well. Can't be helped.

His wife finally said yes to a baby.

He set her down gently, kissing her forehead. "Best sex ever."

She placed her hands on his face and squished it. "You ruined my plans."

"Were you going to not get off me if you were riding me and take all of my cum?" He teased her, kissing her nose.

Hitting him on the shoulder with her palm, she moved around him to leave the shower.

After drying themselves off and putting on their matching pajamas, they got into bed and cuddled one another.

"By?"

"What?"

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"You did, before you went to work."

"Ah...I see. Well, I'm going to say it again anyway. I love you."

"Love you too, dear. Can we sleep now?"

Claude hummed in agreement at that, as he ran his hand through her hair. Byleth immediately fell asleep against him and he followed her into dream land not long after.

Byleth woke up in the early hours of the morning feeling something between her thighs.

It was Claude's fingers.

He had her on her back, with her legs spread apart and his fingers working between her.

"Oh, good morning." He greeted her with a smile as he pulled out his fingers and spread her open. Leaning down, he licked her slowly, winding her up as he tongue fucked her aggressively.

She let out a little moan as she lifted her hips up while she came. Her husband chuckled, chucking his clothes to the side and slid inside her.

"Still sensitive in the morning I see." Claude said, kissing her lips. "Gods, I love you..."

They shared a sweet kiss as he continued to thrust gently into her. Pulling her up with him, he sat down comfortably onto the bed with her on top, reaching her much deeper in that position.

Byleth sought out his lips again, as he assisted her on riding him, his own hips thrusting upwards.

Pullling away from the kiss, Claude ripped off her pajama shirt and latched his mouth onto one breast, while his hand fondled the other. With one strong arm to keep her in place, Claude worked the two of them into the brink of their climax, and he grinded her down agaimst him tightly as he shoot his cum into her again.

Byleth let out a low moan of pleasure as he continued to pump his seed into her, loving the way its warmth fill her, alongside the sensation of him throbbing inside.

They shared another kiss as they settled down from their soft morning lovemaking, his slick dick still inside her, softening up.

He didn't bother pulling out. He wants to stay like this for a few minutes more.

"Didn't expect to wake up like that." She mumbled.

"Well, you should expect we'd be doing this the whole day and probably during my whole vacation leave this holiday."

"You filed a vacation leave? I thought you're not allowed to?"

He winked at her. "Don't worry. I pulled some strings some days ago. Are you ready to get filled up by me for the next five days?"

"Claude, I don't think it's good for you to come a lot consecutively..."

"I've waited for this for a long time, you know. Coming inside my wife...it feels really good."

Byleth looked at him in alarm when she noticed him starting to get stiff inside her.

"Claude!"

"What?"

"Can you not be horny for at least ten minutes?"

He grinned at her, pinning her down on the bed again and thrusting his semi hard dick.

"It's second breakfast in bed, baby." He winked at her as he increased his pace to quickly come inside her again.

He shuddered, his seed overflowing out of her.

"How on earth do you have this much cum after all that..." Byleth panted, bewildered, as he finally pulled away from her and lovingly looked at her and her cum filled pussy.

"Can't be helped if I have you as my wife." He chuckled. "I'll go make breakfast."

Byleth laid there on the bed, breathing heavily, as Claude went out without putting on any clothes.

Yeesh. That man.

She followed him out of the bedroom after a few minutes, taking a shirt out of his closet and putting it on, and a huge grin formed on her lips upon seeing him with an apron on.

That ribbon hanging above his pretty ass is enticing her.

She may have questioned him earlier how he has that much energy and cum left in him, but seeing him like this...

It's not so hard to get horny.

"Hey Claude?" She said as she approached him from behind.

"Oh, you're up? I thought you'd like to lay there for a few more minutes... I haven't started making breakfast yet."

"It's fine. I'd like sausage and eggs. With mayonnaise."

Claude turned around with a frown. "What?"

As an answer, Byleth placed her hand over his apron-covered crotch, making Claude purse his lips into a thin line.

"Earlier you admonished me for being horny."

"That was earlier. This is now."

Shaking his head bemusedly, he leaned down to kiss her. "We have all day, honeybee. Don't rush."

"Unless work calls again."

"Don't worry. They won't."


End file.
